


The Gift

by RaijutheKakuja20



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Strong sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaijutheKakuja20/pseuds/RaijutheKakuja20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Trespasser as Sera tries to cheer her wifey up on their honeymoon<br/>My tumblr: http://lawthehybrid1027.tumblr.com<br/>Message me give me prompts<br/>How do I do beta proofing?<br/>Please I need prompts and challenges</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Back to Normal

Sera Lavellan, that had a nice ring to it.  Sera looked down into the bed and saw her wife fast asleep totally nude.  It wasn't force of habit that Sera had picked up from her.  Kuro had told her of how most nights she didn't see why they should wear clothes in the bedroom. So here they were back in Skyhold after the whole council thing.

Her love had stumbled back through the Eluvian and fainted in her arms.  Sera had to be carried by Iron Bull as she held her wife and obsessed over the fact that Kuro was missing an arm.  After a day of rest Kuro had ended the Inquisition publicly while enlisting Leliana (Sera refused to call her Divine Victoria), Scout Harding, and Cassandra.

With the Inquisition gone only the Inner Circle who were loyal were around.  Kuro had given a big speech and then stabbed her knife into a map.  They were gonna save Solas from himself no matter what.

So here they were finally in their honeymoon.  Sera had seen how sad her wife really was.  Kuro had distanced herself from the others and was prone to outbursts of anger.  Sera was frustrated as well.  Homeymoons were supposed to be the time where couples did it like bunnies and were only worried about their spouse. Instead of having loud crazy sex Kuro was constantly looking at maps and notes.

Sera looked at the letter Dagna had sent her.  Apparently Widdles was gonna bring Honey Tongue's gift in the morning.  So Sera had all night to get her wife out if this funk and into a better mood.  

Sera crept over to her seated wife and wrapped both arms around her while slipping her tongue into her wife's right ear.  She licked it before whispering, "It's time for my sideways plan for you to happen.  Get naked and get in bed, it's time we got deep.  Elbow deep!" Sera burst out laughing until she realized her wife wasn't laughing. That joke used to make her laugh because it referenced one of Sera's past lovers and how she had literally gotten elbow deep in the girl.

Sera took her right hand and slipped it under her wife's legs and the other arm under her back and lifted her up.  She dumped Kuro on the bed and began tearing her clothes off.  That first night after the Exalted Council Kuro had initiated sex but she couldn't finish it.  Sera had kissed her and at that moment Kuro felt phantom pain in her hand.  It had been a month and Sera was determined to give her wife a good time.

Sera was finished stripping her wife and smiled at the sight before her.  Her wife was virtually untouched with no scars except on her face, and the lack of a left arm.  Sera's eyes travelled until she saw the patch of red hair down there.  Her dark skinned elf of a wife had freckles and even red hair along with violet eyes.  The patch of hair had some no stubble around it so the design was clear as day.  Kuro had shaved an arrow on her crotch pointing down!

"Honey Tongue how did you manage to do this!  I mean weren't you left handed!" Sera asked.

Kuro smiled and said, "I might have messed up and maybe after a month I got it right."

It finally dawned on Sera: Kuro hadn't wanted sex because she was embarrassed that she couldn't get the design right!  It seemed that Kuro had read her mind. "You know I was left handed Sera! Sera smiled and said, "Well this arrow is perfect and it seems I should follow it." And the that Sera made a show of wondering where it was leading her until she said, "Oh I get it now, you want me here."

Sera slipped a finger inside Kuro, then two.  Kuro took her right arm and clasped Sera's free hand while moaming.  "I'm nearly there Sera!" Screamed Kuro.  Sera smiled as she suddenly removed her fingers.  Kuro opened her mouth to protest until Sera slipped her wet fingers into her mouth.

"How about you get your mouth working and I'll get mine to work."  Sera then stood up and turned around sitting on her wife's face.  Sera felt smug as she imagined Vivienne or Cassandra walking in on them.  Apparently Cassandra, Cullen, and Josie had walked in on Dorian and Bull and saw more than they had wanted to see.  She finally leaned over when her wife smacked her butt twice.  With her stump.

"Okay okay!  I'll start you don't have to club my ass!"  Sera stopped in her tracks until her wife did it again signaling everything was fine and that the joke was fine.  Sera's tongue lingered on her wife's clit for an eternity as she licked and sucked on it.  She slipped her fingers back into Kuro and felt herself clinch up as her wife brought her to orgasm.  Sera refused to lose and finally brought her wife to hers.

As the lay in bed Sera looked at her wife and asked her biggest question she could ask.  "So how bout kids?  We get someone to donate baby juice and then we have the little kids.  We'll name them Sera, Red, and Black Jenny!  So how bout it?"

Kuro turned over and said, "Sure but not those names!

* * *

 

The next morning Dagna arrived smiling like she knew something.  Once they had eaten breakfast Sera led Kuro into the the forge.  Dagna was already there and didn't hear them enter.  

"So Sera what did you need me to see?  Some new bow, a statue of us in bed, a drawing?" Said Kuro.

Sera smiled at Dagna and nodded at her.  Dagna said hey Kuro let me see your left arm and close your eyes.  Kuro turned and sat down.  She suddenly felt a snugness around her arm and looked down and saw a crossbow attack to her arm.  She looked up and saw a teary eyed Sera staring at her.

"Does it fit Honey Tongue?  I might have let Dagna come in and take measurements of your arm while you were asleep, plus when the doctor was looking you over she took a mold of your arm and gave it to Dagna.  You might be a Mage but I wanted you to be safe.  Plus you can enchant it, and feed magic into it to shoot magical arrows!" Sera said.

Kuro smiled and said, "This is the best gift ever.  At least I'll never run out of arrows!"  And with that Sera tackled her wife and began kissing her.  Dagna smiled and left putting on sign on the door that said, "Do not disturb!"


	2. Wycome sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera and her Wifey go to visit Clan Lavellan after six months on the road

Sera was pissed off to no end. Her Wifey had lost a fucking arm to Solas. Kuro was the nicest person Sera had ever met. She was selfless and so humble that you wouldn't think she was big people until she started using big words and talked up big ideas.  Sera had been turned off by Kuro being an elf and a mage  but after getting to know her Sera felt stupid.  Kuro and Clan Lavellan were not what she had expected. The clan treated all Elves, Humans, Qunari, and Dwarves with respect and love. Hell, Kuro's parents had been city born and yet Kuro had grown up to be the First.

After becoming Inquisitor Kuro had gotten information about Red Templars and Venatori in Wycome and how her clan was being set up as the fall guy.However, thanks to some awesome work by Leliana the clan was saved and they were helping to lead Wycome as members of the council.  Plus with Varric as Vicount of Kirkwall they had a powerful ally to back them up.

Their honeymoon abroad was winding down.  They were going to visit Clan Wycome for Sera to finally meet her in-laws and then they were going to Kirkwall to see their home provided by Varric.  Sera was so nervous she hadn't spoken to her wife all day.  How would Kuro's parents react to her?  Would it be a hug and kisses or disdain?  At times like this Sera was happy and sad her Wifey was such an introverted gal.  

On one hand it meant she had time to think to herself but on the other hand her Wifey wasn't in her ears giving her reassurances.  As Sera continued to panic her wife stopped walking.  "What is it now Honey Tongue do ya need me to diddle your bits for a few minutes?"  Sera was suprised as her wife didn't answer.

"Sera look around us what do you see?"  Sera bit her lip and began to survey the trees on either side.  There were bandits running to block their path.  "Sera please let me do the talking.  Remember last time with those bandits?"  As Kuro said this the bandit leader showed himself.

"So these are the two knife eared bitches who killed my brother.  It seems that one is already missing a hand!  Well let's make the other one even to her!"

Sera kept her mouth shut as her Honey Tongue went to work.  "So ladies and gentleman by the missing hand, freckles and red hair you know who I am.  I'm the fucking Inquisitor and a Mage of great talent.  My butt obsessed wife over here is the fabled Red Jenny which means she can shoot your bits off from a 1000 paces.  If you want to want to live and stop robbing come with us to Wycome.  I'm certain my clan would welcome more help in protecting the city plus you get food and protection.  If not I could just burn you to a crisp.  Your choice."

Sera felt so hot and bothered she nearly tackled her wife on the ground then and there.  Kuro never spoke like this.  So boastful and aggressive!  Yet here she was giving out ultimatums like candy.The bandit leader nearly screamed his eyes out of head.

"This fucking bitch is with those knife ears in Wycome!  I lost good money on that job.  We were hired to kill all those knife ears but they got help. We kill them now!. "  All of his female lackeys backed away from him.  As he turned to face them Sera shot an arrow that went in one ear and out the other.  "Fucking rad I literally went in one ear and out the other!  Oh Honey  Tongue I'm fucking you up the wall tonight!"

Sera was so caught up in her celebration  she didn't notice the sword coming down on her.  By the time she did the man was on the ground gurgling.  A crossbow bolt was in his throat that suddenly became two.  Sera turned to see Kuro cast fire magic on a Tal Vashoth mercenary.  The horned giant fell to the ground screaming as his eyes liquified.  Sera pulled out two daggers as she resolved herself to provide support to her Wifey.  

Sera sliced one man's throat and stabbed another in the eye.  She glanced in Kuro's direction to see her elven goddess kill a man with lightning and another with ice.  No matter what was said Kuro was one versatile Mage.  Sera jumped in suprise as one man was about to cut Kuro from behind.  Her scream was cut short or Kuro spun around and took him down.

Sera screamed in pleasure as she realized what Kuro had used!  Her Spirit Blade!  Sera had found it in the elven ruins after they investigated the Qunari leader to make sure she was dead.  In six months Kuro hadn't even touched it.  With her left hand gone Kuro couldn't write or wield her blade.  Yet her she was slicing men up.  Sera blushed as Kuro told her her plans doe her. "Arrow girl tonight after my parents meet you I'm taking you on a ride!  If you know what I mean."

As the final man fell they looted the bodies and burned them.  Even under in the heat of battle Kuro wanted to ensure these men were respected.  As they walked their new friends thanked and complimented them.  When they reached the gates of Wycome Sera noticed a tall Elven boy run from the gates.  The boy tackled Kuro to the ground on began kissing her all over her face!  Sera nearly grabbed the brat until she noticed the necklace he wore.  Kuro had mentioned making one just like it for her sister!

But Sera couldn't believe it!  Kuro had said her little sister was shorter than her and had much longer red hair.  This girl was nearly as tall as Solas and she had shorter hair than Krem!  The girl climbed off of Kuro and tackled Sera.  "Hi sister!  My name is Riku!  You must be Sera!  Oh boy you really are cute!  Hey big sis can I have her!"

Sera began to speak until she noticed them.  The woman and man both looked like their kids.  They definitely passed on their genes to their kids.  The girls had their Mom's red hair and their Dad's violet eyes.  The woman spoke first.  "Riku stop mounting Sera she is your sister in law.  Or did you suddenly dump the love of your life?"  The man then spoke.  "Kurama you shouldn't say that!"  

"Oh shut it Hiei they know I'm joking.  Now then where is that girl anyway?"  Her question was quickly answered as a long haired Elven girl tackled Sera, Kuro, and Riku to the ground.  "Really Riku weren't you just saying you loved me.  Didn't you just say Touka you're my only girl?!"

Sera stood up and was pulled into an embrace with Kuro, Riku, Touka, Hiei, and Kurama.  "It's nice to meet you Sera and I'm glad to see you're tall.  My husband bet me a sovereign you were a shorty.  And I'm glad you two are here!  We missed your wedding but you won't miss Riku's."

Sera suddenly lost all hearing as her Wifey screamed and hugged her sister and her fiancé.  Kuro was angry they hadn't written her a letter stating this instead of simply come visit soon.  As they walked into the gates Sera was happy to see so many Elves run up to Kuro and hug her and not so happy to see them kiss her.  As they kept walking a short young Elf woman stood at the castle waiting.  

Sera was shocked as Kuro burst into tears as she hugged the woman.  Why hadn't she reacted this way for her parents?  As if reading her mind Riku told her why.  "That's our Keeper. She may look young but she's very old. She trained Kuro in magic and was like her second mother.  The last time they spoke in person Kuro was very disrespectful.  Plus our Keeper nearly died when the Dukemtried to kill her.  But we won!"  Sera smiled as her Wifey motioned her over to them.

"Keeper this is my wife Sera.  She has been with me all these years and has been my biggest supporter and stress reliever.  With her around I felt comfortable and able to do anything.  Plus I wanted you to adopt her into the clan.  If that's okay with you and the rest of them."

Sera hunched her shoulders as she awaited the answer,  she knew the keeper was gonna say no but she was wrong.  The keeper hugged Sera tightly and smiled at her.  " Da'len when you married her she became one of us.  Besides we are all one family, she would have been welcomed either way."

Sera began to cry as the Keeper soothed her.  Sera had finally found a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to continue on this one shot as a series of an unknown length.


	3. Kirkwall or Bust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera and her Wifey make it to Kirkwall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters to go

Sera couldn't take her eyes off of Kuro's ass.  The Elven woman was fond of wearing tight fitting clothing and that made Sera happy.  She was obsessed with butts and her wife knew it.  They had just left from Wycome and had been on the road for a few weeks.  There had been some fighting and sideways plans along the way.

Kuro had sent a bird to Kirkwall and was shocked to hear that Varric and Hawke were coming to meet them.  As they saw the city come into view Sera was glad they hadn't taken the boats.  "You know Honey Tongue I think it's gonna be fun in Kirkwall.  Hawke is pretty awesome and Varric's stories are all right.  Plus with our own mansion to ourselves we have plenty of time for sideways plans for each other."  Sera smirked at her wife as the Brown skinned woman gave a little blush.

"You know Sera you won't be saying that when I hate you bent over and screaming my name.  Smacking that pale little butt."  Sera was taken aback as her wife sneered back at her.  "Ah look Red Jenny is blushing!  I wonder what else she'll be doing when..."  Kuro suddenly grew quiet as she felt a large magical presence coming their way.  It was familiar but oddly strange to her.  

She droppped out of her fighting stance as she heard a familiar gravely voice.  "You know Kuro when Hawke told me you two were coming now I wasn't going to come out here.  But she managed to convince me it'd be shitty of me as a friend to not welcome you home.  I'll tell you that damn Warrior talks like she is a rogue or something.  She could sell a Templar a house in the Fade."

As Varric continued his rant Kuro noticed four women walking up.  Kuro beamed as she noticed who it was.  Akai Hawke was extremely beautiful for a human.  She had bright red hair and pale grey eyes that clashed with her Brown skin.  Isabela was holding Akai's hand like she would never let it go.  The Pirate Queen wore her large hat and was wearing a dress!  Oh Kuro was going to enjoy teasing her.  She looked over and noticed a Guardswoman who could only be Aveline.  Even under her armor Kuro was certain Aveline was muscular and very sexy.  And finally Kuro saw the source of the magical presence Merrill.  She had heard many great things about Merrill and was eager to talk history with her.

Clan Lavellan had unanimously agreed to help Kuro out and thus they had told other clans what Kuro had said.  The four women rushed past Varric.  Hawke grabbed both Sera and Kuro into a hug.  Sera fought the hug at first until Isabela came from behind and hugged the women.  Merrill eventually joined in and Aveline stayed back before Hawke called her in.

"You know I haven't seen you guys since I went to go see the Wardens.  Isabela here wanted to kill me when I left her with you all.  When she caught up to me I thought she was the berserker for a moment.  But when we made up in her bottom decks.  Ohhh it felt so.." Hawke was silenced as Aveline stuck her hand over Hawke's mouth.

"Damn it I knew the slattern was gonna enable you.  And could you two please don't be as filthy around my kids.  Donnic tells me my daughter knew one of your stories word for word.  Apparently you two thought she was asleep when she wasn't."  The Pirate Queen blushed and said sorry.

As the group walked to Kuro's home the one armed woman kept her hood up.  People still recognized her and wouldn't stop bugging her for a blessing.  Once they made it to her home they noticed someone was already inside.  Kuro sensed a monstrous amount of magical energy in the woman who looked a lot like Akai except her hair was black.  Suddenly Akai rushed passed her and hugged the woman tight.

"Bethany!  What brings you here little sister?  I thought you and Ella were on vacation?"  As Hawke said this Isabella and the rest of the womwn hugged Bethany.

"We were but she had to go see Divine Victoria.  Apparently they have an announcement about Tranquility and she said she'd meet me here.  Once I got here Varric told me to wait here while he brought you and Kuro.  And I must say I feel dumb for not realizing her wasn't lying when he said this was a house warming for the Inquisitor.  Or should I say Mrs. Red Jenny?  What?  Charade has a big mouth she couldn't keep anything a secret."

At this a large party began.  Everyone was drinking even Aveline.  Donnic arrived with Fenris as they began to gamble with Varric and Hawke's dog.  Suddenly Isabela and Aveline were fighting and then just as suddenly they were kissing.  Donnic smiled as the two women suddenly started crying about how the other was her best friend.  Apparently this was their routine when they got drunk.  Several minutes of fighting followed by several minutes of kissing, concluded by several hours of crying.

Kuro periodically pinched Sera's butt as her Wife sat in her lap until suddenly the pinches kept happening.  Sera took the the hint and stood up on the table.  "Alright you lot.  Me and Honey Tongue over here have to break in this house.  Me on her and her on me.  We want some privacy so please leave or stay and get arrows shot up your ass.  Magical arrows!"  

Everyone caught the hint and began the short walk to Hawke's house.  As they left each left a gift but Akai and Isabella said their gift was in the bedroom. Once Kuro locked the front door she raced Sera to the bedroom. Inside on the bed were some arrows and other tools.  Sera blew her tongue and screamed they got her hopes up for nothing.  "And here's I thought they left us some toys.  Oh well time for us to get elbow deep.  Or at least me."


	4. Hello Divine Warden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiting Leliana and Sora

Kuro smirked at Sera's nervousness.  The other woman didn't think she was ready to meet the Hero of Fereldan, who just so happened to be a Dalish elf who grew up in the Circle.  Sera had mentioned she wanted to test how elfy the woman was but she really wanted to see if the woman remembered her.  They had met years earlier in the Denerim Alienage when Sera was a  little child.

"So Honey Tongue Leliana's wifey is back huh?  Did she find a cure for the wardens?"  Sera had a pep to her step as she walked with her wife to the villa.  "Well from what I read in the letter maybe?  She can't speak of it just yet because she's sworn to secrecy but I believe she has."

"So I wonder how much sideways time they spend together.  Leliana is Divine now and Sora is the leader of all the Warden's in the South.  I figure they're all into quic...."

Sera shut her mouth as she saw her.  The Hero of Ferelden was an elven woman who was about 8 years older than Sera and Kuro.  She had long red hair in a Mohawk that ran down her back.  Sera  had heard how muscular the woman was but seeing was believing!  If she didn't know it she would have never believed Sora was a mage.  The woman was more built than Cassandra!  Sera noticed the armor on the ground and it all made sense.  The woman was a true Arcane Knight from the original teachings while Kuro was of the reborn teachings.  She wondered how all this elfy magic would combine.

She got her answer as Kuro walked straight to Sera and gave her a one armed hug.  "It feels lovely to meet a senior warrior of the teachings of the Arcane Knights.  Sora glomped Kuro hard and patted her on the head.  "Leli told me all about you sister. She says your magic is powerful and your choice in women ia lovely.  Isn't that right little Sera from Denerim?"

Sera's jaw dropped as she realized this was real.  The Hero of Ferelden remembered her.  Sera had spent most of her life as a nobody and yet here was this big who seemed to have a fond memory of her!

 "I remember when the Templars took you I was so sad.  But lookit you all musclely and pretty.  No wonder Leli is hot for you."  As soon as these words left her mouth they heard a great commotion coming from the road.

"Your grace I beg of you let us accompany you! We cannot trust your safety around those knife ears!"  The man's rant was cut off as Leliana glared at him.  "See here sir one of those women is my wife and your Warden commander!  The other 2 are your Inquisitior and a girl named Jenny who wears red.  With all this beautiful protection I fear for any man who dared to attack me.  Now good day sir and please know I'll be reassigning you."

Leliana walked away from the man who seemed lost.  She ran and jumped into her wife's arms holding her tight.  Sera was blown away.  Leliana never showed this much emotion in front of others!  "Pardon me where are my manners?  Inquisitior it is lovely to see you and you too Sera.  I hope you've kept your sideways plans to a minimum?"

"Pssh more like she's kept me on my back this whole trip."  The Warden and the Divine laughed as Kuro blushed.  "So excusing my butt obsessed wife have you two heard what happened at  Weisshaupt? "

Sora laughed her response.  "You mean besides her blowing up a large portion of it?  Her insulting several of the higher ups?  Don't forget my wife is a master spy and information broker.  I knew about it before you knew.  Let's go inside we have a lot to talk about."  

Sera and Kuro exchanged confused glances as Sora walked up the hill to the villa while carrying her wife and a full set of heavy plate mail.  Sera grabbed her wife in her arms and ran to catch up and beat Sora up the hill.  She didn't.

They spent a week there until they decided to visit one final place before going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time our girls visits one final place

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me prompts and challenges!


End file.
